


Warm Front, Shabu-Shabu, Cold Front

by EmeliaK



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, here and there; this and that, one evening's unfortunate and fortunate happenings, somewhere in the december twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeliaK/pseuds/EmeliaK
Summary: Upon the festive season, most of Roselia coincides with Tsugumi at a hotpot restaurant.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Warm Front, Shabu-Shabu, Cold Front

**Author's Note:**

> (G. Written for the 2019 Bandori Secret Santa. Have fun!)

Warm. Bustling. The low-lying smell of tobacco, laced in the air.

Chatter. Bubbling. Sayo, Yukina and Lisa are lounging together in a booth in a shabu-shabu restaurant, waiting for their broth to reach boiling so that they can start cooking.

Lisa tips her sunglasses down her nose, in the decadent way that having unnecessary sunglasses on indoors makes you feel. Nobody else came looking as snazzy as her to this post-concert party (so post-concert that the concert was actually yesterday, but better late than never), and she felt like forcing Yukina to wear something marginally more interesting than the while frilled shirt and black pleated skirt she wears every single day.

So now she's wearing a white frilled shirt with a cat lapel pin stuck on it, and a black pleated skirt with a cat lapel pin stuck on it. ("Close enough!" "Thank you." "Buuuuuut--" "We're going to the restaurant now, please, Lisa.")

"We ordered a lot of meat between us, huh, guys?" Lisa muses, taken at the array in front of them. Meats, meats, and, uh... you know, one or two plates that aren't meat! Which is at least a start as far as having a real, not-carnivorous diet goes.

"I think it's fine. We have enough proceeds from our last live to justify splashing out a little." Yukina, though done picking out her initial round of plates (all of which were meat), is still thumbing through the menu.

"Agreed. I think it only fair we treat ourselves for a job well enough done." Sayo has her copy of the menu laid on her lap, and merely sits back, arms crossed and eyes closed, taking in the atmosphere, exhaling quickly every time she notices the smoke smell too much.

"If we're letting loose, do you two wanna be a little less modest about how freaking good you were?" By Lisa's standards, even if she's as harsh on herself as she feels Roselia sometimes wants her to be, the concert was _pretty_ phenomenal and sold out the entire venue to boot, and she genuinely thinks they all hauled some insane ass -

"No." "I see no reason to do such a thing." - and it's a shame that Ako and Rinko were already committed to... whatever they were committed to tonight, and couldn't come for the celebratory hotpot conference. Not that the booth was designed to comfortably seat more than four, but Ako's usually always game to sit on somebody's lap and accidentally eat off the other person's plate.

Ah, well. "Figured~. We do need a couple more veggies, though. It's not good for you to live off just--"

"We already have tofu and mushrooms." "No carrots."

"Tofu isn't a vegetable, Yukina... um." Lisa pulls a menu back out of the stand, and eyes the surface of the pot just starting to shimmer. Shouldn't be too long now.

From the back forwards, drinks, cold sides - mmm, eh, not for her personally - here we go, here's the vegetables and whatnot. Cabbage, carrots, eggplant, lotus root...

"Oh, Hazawa. Good evening," Sayo remarks out of nowhere to the side of the booth, taking Lisa off guard. Hazawa? Like, Tsugumi? Wait, hey, it is her! Forgetting the menu, she chirps up at the surprise presence. "Tsugumi, hi! What brings you here tonight? Where's the rest of Afterglow?"

"I'm waiting for them, actually! The counter was kind enough to give me a table for five for when they arrive."

"Should they be too long, Hazawa?" Sayo inquires. Concerns about how long one ought to get away with sitting at a booth alone, and so on...

"Not too long, hopefully! Just a couple of minutes. How about you guys?"

"We're here for what is ostensibly a celebratory meal, I believe." Looking to the others, Lisa hums in approval, and Yukina is lost down the alcohol menu she'd be tempted to try and order from were she not just under drinking age and just on the right side of law-abiding. "Ahem. Shirokane and Udagawa are otherwise engaged, unfortunately."

"Yeah, I think Tomoe said something about how Ako locked herself in her room, but, um, not in a bad way? Like she was super-focusing on something."

"Ah. It must be, erm..." Lord, Sayo really does not want to say 'MMO' in front of someone like Hazawa. She has enough trouble saying it in front of the rest of Roselia as is.

Tsugumi cocks her head a tad to the side, smiling quizzically. Good lord indeed, it hurts.

"They do have private matters, don't they? Or, rather, erm, fairly interpersonal relations not particularly outwardly shared. And activities of the sort. Those being, erm..."

"Oh! Yeah! Yeah, they do, like, a bunch of stuff, I think! Computer stuff? Like, games, but on the computer, I think Moca once told me." Tsugumi's earnest verbal stumble highlights just how little she knows about PCs and how they can capture the soul.

"Yes, that. Not that I can profess to be particularly well-versed myself..." One game, after all. Just one game does not confer Sayo that title, please. "Anyway, you should be on your way to your table, then."

"Oh, yep! See you guys later, then! Congrats on the live!" Tsugumi gives a short wave and walks away to an empty booth identical to theirs at the far wall, just about visible from where Sayo and Yukina are sat.

Yukina snaps her head up, transfixed no more by the menu. "Oh. Apologies. I appear to have missed my chance to reciprocate Hazawa's greeting."

"Don't worry! I'll just remind you to run over in a bit to say hi, okay, Yukina?"

"Hmm."

"Yuuukinaaa?"

"If you insist, Lisa."

"Perfect!" And with that, Lisa flips her menu back up, finger scanning over the items to remember what she was looking at. "Okay, we could get some cabbage in a bit? How about some udon as well, actually? Udon in shabu-shabu sounds like a nice idea."

"As long as the cabbage isn't bitter." "As long as it's not carrots."

"Yeah, I think I'm getting the picture, you two..."

* * *

The first bubbles float up, and then the next, and the next, and soon enough Roselia's hotpot hits a smooth, rolling boil.

"If you'll excuse me, then." Yukina dumps her entire (thankfully modest) plate of lamb slices in at once, and Sayo, nonplussed, follows with a measured third of her beef.

"You girls are hungry! Forgive me for going slow and steady then, okay?"

Lisa dunks a slice of beef in, swills it around for a few seconds, and then retrieves it.

"Imai, is it safe to eat that after how little time it's spent in there?" Sayo asks, confused and suddenly not sure if she should start taking out her meat as well.

"Totally! Might be on the shorter end of average, but I like it this way." Lisa dips it in her bowl, then chomps down. "Mmm! Yeah, that's good. It's, like, cut this thin so it _can_ cook this fast, right? Have you ever been to shabu-shabu before?"

"Er. Sukiyaki is the closest thing I've had. Or something akin to it." Saying that, she remembers frequent winter nabe pots at the Hikawa family table, which were a more gradually stewed affair, and Hina would often dip her food in Sayo's bowl for no apparent reason. (These days, Sayo had the humour to do it back.)

"Well, first time for everything then! C'mon, Sayo, try fishing it out now. It's not gonna turn to rubber in there, but it's okay not to leave it in forever, okay?"

"O... kay." Meekly, Sayo defers to Lisa's clearly superior shabu-shabuism, picking out a few slices to cool in her bowl.

Yukina, once Sayo's done, sweeps half of the lamb right out of the pot, and into her bowl of pure soy sauce. "Hey! Yukina! C'mon, that's a little too much!"

"Roselia aimph--" Impressively enough, she crams three slices at once into her mouth. "--phor huh thop."

"Ooh! If that's how we're playing, then!" Stars of mischief in her eyes, Lisa takes Yukina's mock-provocation head on, reaches for two of Yukina's frozen tofu cubes over the table and plants them in the broth, gripping them with her chopsticks just firmly enough to hold without splitting.

"Lisa..." Somehow, painfully, Yukina swallows her entire mouthful. "If you want the tofu that badly, you can have it all." Yukina pushes the plate towards her.

"Wait, Minato. I'd like some as well, if that's okay."

"No, wait, Yukina, that's not the point! You're meant to be mad! Jeez~. Here, Sayo."

Yukina's hand flinches back like a cat's paw scorned; Lisa slides the plate all the way behind the far side of the hotpot to where Sayo sits.

"Er. I'll just be fine with a few for now..." Quietly on the side, Sayo gingerly drops in one block,

"Will you? Lisa, I think you ought to learn from Sayo's restraint." and then the next,

"You're the one who oughta, Yukina! For that matter, you had way better manners when it was just us two doing this!" and the next,

"Are you... angry?" and the next,

"No, it's just... jeez!" and with three cubes left on the plate and the pot nearly full, Sayo weighs up the pros and cons,

"It was just my poor attempt at being playful. Here - I hope this will make up for it." and then puts in one last one, before moving her mind to the conversation on her side.

"Aww... look, give some to Sayo too, then. And you're just dipping in soy sauce again--" "Wait," Sayo tries to interject. Yukina, having deposited some of her lamb on Lisa's bowl of rice, offers most of the rest towards Sayo.

"--Yukina, aren't you gonna try something else? Mix in a little sesame maybe?" "You two have been to shabu-shabu alone before?" "Er. Sayo, take some meat. I apologise for pulling it all at once. It was a joke in poor taste."

"Uh, yeah! Just once, though!" "Thank you, Minato, but you can keep your share - Imai, was this fairly recent? I was not aware." "No, I insist. It's the least I can do to make amends."

"It was a bit ago... two months ago?" "Minato, it's fine; I have my own meat to stew. Was there any particular business you two had, Imai?" "...if you say so, then."

"No, nothing! Nothing about the band either, haha..." "I see. Your tofu is coming apart, by the way." (Yukina takes her next bites slowly and cautiously, having hurt her throat on the first one, but does try mixing in a little ponzu with her soy sauce. She finds it rather refreshing, actually. Thank you, Lisa.)

"Oh! Whoops. Wow, you put a lot in too." "I like tofu. Actually, the beef I put in should be about ready to be retrieved too." ("Oh, Hazawa, hello. Sorry for not greeting you earlier." "Oh, no, hi! I saw you were reading, haha.")

Stop the presses! Suddenly, a Tsugumi! Lisa scrambles to fish out her tofu, and Sayo her beef.

"Huh? Hi again, Tsugumi! Got bored waiting?"

("I was just perusing the drinks menu, Hazawa. Not that I would recommend you try to order from the alcohol section," Yukina clarifies.)

"Actually, um, it looks like the other guys aren't arriving..."

Yukina raises an eyebrow. Both of Sayo's go far up. In _mild_ alarm. "Oh, dear. Did they run into any issues?"

"No, they just, um, all it is is Ran messaged telling me to cancel the table here... and then didn't respond when I messaged back..."

"And how about the rest of your bandmates?"

"The... same, I guess. I... I think I'll be leaving to find out what's happening, then?"

"Do you have any idea where they are?"

"N-No, but..."

"Stay here for now, then!" Lisa offers, shifting herself and her plates over to the side, and patting the bench for Tsugumi to sit.

"Really? Um, but then what if..."

Sayo saves the day. "If you receive any indication as to where to go, we won't be trapping you here. But until then, I'd say it's wiser to stay here and calm your nerves. Running around outside driving yourself into a panic wouldn't do you much good."

Yukina and Lisa both nod in agreement at Sage Hikawa's sage advice, especially how it's about countering paranoia. Your bandfamily is so proud of how much you've grown, Sayo! (Lisa presses the button to call for an attendant.)

"Um... if that's okay, then."

* * *

Tsugumi awkwardly shifts in her seat, trapped by Roselia in a small little place in a crowded restaurant with nowhere to hide, not quite sure what or why or how she's doing here. It really is loud in here, isn't it? Shouldn't she tell the people at the counter she doesn't need the original table anymore? Will they be mad? Will they be mad she's sitting here and not there, actually, and then they'd kick her out and spread the word about her to all the other places?

"Hazawa," Yukina starts.

"Yes!?"

"Would you like some lamb?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine! I-I'm not eating here, after all..."

"Are you not?" This strikes some confusion into the mind of Minato. "This is a restaurant. Is that not a place to eat?"

"Minato, she's pointing out she's not currently a customer in this establishment. To which..."

"Oh, hi!" Lisa smiles at the attendant. "We have a fourth, actually - can we add her to this table? She was aaaat..." Sayo looks out, and then points at the vacated booth for Lisa. "Yeah, that one, until she realised we were over here, so now that one's empty. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely," the attendant responds, noting it down on her pad.

"Oh, also, can we order a plate of napa cabbage, annnnd."

"Udon," finishes Yukina for Lisa.

* * *

"If you'd like some lamb, actually, Hazawa, feel free to fish it out of the pot. I may have put a whole plate in at once."

Oh! Tsugumi's in the real world! Spacing out real bad right now. "Um..." What was she supposed to respond to again?

"Aw, don't be shy, Tsugumi! I'll cover you if you have to leave early, no problem." Huh?

"Mm. As will I," Sayo adds. ?????

"Thirded. You are on Roselia's bankroll tonight."

She... she, um...

Shabu-shabu?

She starts by picking out some meat, she guesses. Out of the pot. The shabu-shabu pot. Ha, ha, ha...! (Oh, god.)

On the side, Lisa thanks the attendant, who's back with one plate of lightly shredded cabbage leaf and one of long, kinda-thin-for-udon udon.

"Ah." Sayo notices the perfect timing to ask. "Can we also have a drink of... Hazawa, what do you want?"

Tsugumi wants something? "Um..." _Don't refuse hospitality. Don't refuse hospitality!_ "Cola?"

"Cola, please."

_I guess I'm getting cola._

* * *

To Sayo, Hazawa seems somewhere else entirely tonight; too shaken to concentrate properly on her meal, let alone her surroundings. Honestly... Sayo's not an expert by any stretch of the imagination - and, needless to say, never had been - but something's wrong, and more wrong than they're currently privy to. Just a few moments ago, though it was adorable enough in a sense, she'd wordlessly nibbled her way through an entire raw strip of cabbage.

So she observes calmly.

Hazawa receives her cola glass in both hands, shakily puts it down, and sips at it gingerly like a hummingbird drinking from a bowl.

Maybe she should try saying something?

"Hazawa?"

Tsugumi splutters straight into the drink. "Bwuh? Huh? Yes? Hi! Yeah, what's up?"

No, she really shouldn't have. "You're altogether very distracted."

"Just... um, worried about my friends and stuff, yeah..." And wiping cola off her face with her bare hand.

"I know you to be more resilient than that if that's all it is, Hazawa. It's rare your mind drifts this far. You are aware you can tell us if there's something especially weighing on you, right?"

That was a lot to tell her in one go, actually. Perhaps she overdid it?

"...um, can we go to the bathroom for this?"

Sayo almost asks 'all of us at once?', but then thinks wiser of it.

And then a little wiser than that.

Ah.

"Certainly," Sayo replies, moving to leave the booth. "Minato, could you move out of the way for a second?"

"What? Oh. Yes," she responds in a clipped tone.

While the world has been crashing down on Hazawa's back, Minato's distraction has apparently been gradually, excruciatingly, picking out udon noodles one by one. In fact, she still keeps picking them out even after she stands up and aside to let Sayo out. It's nice to see some people enjoying themselves tonight, at least.

* * *

"..."

 _I'm not sure how to start,_ Sayo thinks. _I don't feel like it would be wise to simply out and directly ask her what's been so sinisterly eating at her..._

For now, they're stood in front of the mirrors, staring at their reflections, gazing at each other's, at each other, silent;

when they accidentally forge eye contact with each other, they flinch, break it out of habit, eyes scramble for something else to fixate on until the awkwardness subsides.

"Um!"

"Mm?"

"S... So what did you want to know?"

"That's what _I'd_ like to know, Hazawa..."

"Sorry! It's just, um..." Good gracious, is she hyperventilating?

"Take a deep breath through your jacket, Hazawa, and then we can keep talking."

"Th... b--"

She's fretting, spun out, not quite in a place to listen. Sayo takes a corner of Hazawa's jacket - soft fabric, not the plastic kind - into her own hand, and holds it up in front of Hazawa's face. In response, she glances panickedly at Sayo, and then back at the mirror, and presses her face into the fabric, against the firmness of Sayo's hand,

and she breathes deeply;

intensely, once, and out,

slowly, twice, and out,

calmly, thrice, and out.

Then she steps back, and Sayo lets her corner of the jacket drop.

"Okay."

"..."

"If I'm being honest, there's not that much to be worried about. I was telling the truth. It was just a single message from Ran, and nobody else. And they _haven't_ returned my texts."

"Mm."

"So, um, yeah, the only reason I have to _be_ worried is the text she sent me..."

"Would you mind showing it to me?"

"Y... yeah, hold on." She fishes her phone out of her pocket, unlocks it - Sayo tries, respectfully, not to notice the passcode so hard that she notices most of it - and the message is right there.

_[Cancel. We're not coming tonight. You should leave. Find us whenever.]_

"She's not one for manners, is she?"

"Ran never is," Hazawa laughs, slightly somberly.

"This is curt even by Mitake's standards, though, I would say."

"Yeah, it is... is she mad? I don't know..."

"And nobody else is responding, you said?"

"No..."

What does Sayo want to believe? Worst-case scenario in this scenario is that Hazawa had genuinely done something to offend them all, and their relations are soured for tonight. That's hardly believable, however. Very little Hazawa's MO, with how concerned she is about keeping afloat with her friends.

Secondly, it could be a simple, innocuous change of plans, worded poorly through Mitake's mouth, and circumstances could be dictating that nobody else is disposed to answer Hazawa's chase-up queries at this moment. But it's been a fair few minutes, hasn't it? Unless all four of them are involved in something, someone ought to have clarified - let Hazawa know they were at least responsive. But any freak accident of that scale is something far out of the realm of normal possibility, and Sayo does not think it prudent to put it down for consideration at all.

Thirdly, it could be well-intentioned _and_ deliberate.

It is the holiday season, after all, and they do - as far as Sayo is aware - have a predilection for spending it in accordance with each other.

Suppose, then, Mitake was rude by way of being Mitake. What could she actually be trying to convey in that case?

"'Find us whenever', she said?"

"Yeah. Not that I know where they are..."

"Did you _ask_ where they are in your unreciprocated messages?"

"Y... yeah..."

"Were they aware that we held you here?"

"No..."

And like that, it clicks for Sayo. "Oh, good lord." Mitake spurred Hazawa to leave, and no-one gave any follow-up. If it's some kind of festive jubilance, then they're obviously somewhere right outside the restaurant, waiting for Hazawa, and it was only meant to be a moment of suspense before the relief - Roselia inviting her to stay was a complete, unanticipated wrench in those works.

"I think you do, in fact, need to leave quickly."

"But I don't--"

"They didn't expect you to. More to the point, they were banking on you not knowing. I wouldn't be too surprised if their patience--" Whoops! Say no more than that. Sayo refuses to be the reason this is _totally_ ruined - no, Sayo refuses to _let this_ be totally ruined for Hazawa.

"Their patience?"

"Follow me!"

* * *

Past the table - "Where're you--"

"Outside! I'll be right back! Counter, apologies! I'll be back inside shortly at the table for Imai; my friend here needs some fresh air!"

* * *

The restaurant is on the third floor of the building, so it's a somewhat prolonged descent down the concrete flights with Hazawa in tow, and Sayo stops them both right before the flight from first floor down to ground level. Oh, thank god, she's right. "Peek around the corner."

"Um, okay - wait, that's them!"

"I thought so. Go, greet them."

"I'll... I'll be right back, then!"

"Hazawa, this is entirely their plan. That I'm here shouldn't even have happened. Go and enjoy whatever they have in store for you."

Something about that seems to make something strange play across Hazawa's face, but she shakes it off for now. "Okay! Thank you, Sayo! Good night!"

"Good night, Hazawa," she replies, waving her off before she disappears down the stairwell.

Mm. All's well that ends well. She ought to return quickly, then, before the counter begins to truly suspect her of dine-and-dashing, or at least being an irresponsible patron.

* * *

"So we almost messed up their Christmas surprise? Aww, I need to do something for them now. One step from sinking their whole operation and all..."

"No, Imai, it's fine. Not that I'm stopping you should you want to send them some kind of gift."

"Lisa, it _was_ you who invited her to sit."

"Yukina!" "Minato, that is uncalled for. This was simply an unfortunate coincidence; that's all."

"..." Falling silent, Yukina pokes abashedly at the pot, which now has a bit of more or less everything they've ordered so far in it.

"Honestly, Minato. I thought you and Imai got along."

"No, we do! Yukina's just always like that sometimes, you know?"

"Do I?" When Minato has taken Sayo aback, it's always been with displays of a stoic yet surprising amount of consideration; ones Sayo leaves unprobed for how much she agrees with them.

"It may not be any excuse for my behaviour, but I will confess I had not had a proper amount of sleep last night. If you could forgive me for any thoughtlessness..."

"Ohh. Right. I think that's my fault too."

"What were you doing?" Sayo asks.

"Just talking across the balcony... until, um, way past midnight? I mean, I slept way in afterwards. Why'd you have to get up, Yukina?"

"Because it was morning."

"You don't have to get up in the morning..."

"The morning is when you wake up and start the day, Lisa. That is a non-negotiable fact."

"You've slept in before!"

"Yes, and none of those times was it on purpose. In fact, I would blame _Mitake_ for every single one of those, not only myself."

"Aww. Need an Imai speciality hug?"

"I wouldn't object, but we are in public."

"And I'd have to, like, lie across the table."

While they're exchanging, Sayo starts to eat her food. _Shabu-shabu really is quite good. Perhaps this ought to be a place I take Hina sometime,_ she ponders.

_Or perhaps Hazawa. She certainly hasn't had the chance to eat here properly yet._

Hasn't she?

_Maybe she has._

* * *

Much, much later, Sayo's winding down in bed, checking her phone for a final few minutes before she lets her exhaustion overcome her. What little light falls in from outside catches Hina's guitar, currently lying on Sayo's desk, awaiting a fresh restringing - and perhaps a small decoration stuck on the back as a token of surprise. As long as the modest set of sticker paper Sayo had in a drawer somewhere is still around, and Sayo doesn't manage to mess up a doodle...

Messages from Hazawa earlier: A photograph of herself, adorned in a horrendously kitsch and seemingly handknitted Christmas jumper, with her friends entering the frame. _[They made it for me! Don't worry, I told them I got held up by Roselia, and they wanted to barge in to see you, but I said I already cancelled the table and they probably wouldn't let us in.]_

 _[Did you eat anything in the end?]_ Sayo had responded.

_[A few croquette sandwiches from the Kitazawa butchery! And then it turns out we were meant to be eating at the restaurant until Ran's dad surprised the others with all the ingredients for home shabu-shabu, and they just finished the sweater then as well, so they called me back. We're currently all at Ran's place! Everyone else is asleep right now. Did being at the table cost anything?]_

The last part freefell through Sayo's brain for a moment before she realised that Hazawa meant herself, at their table, at the restaurant.

_[No. You needn't worry about it. It was entirely our treat. The cola, too.]_

_[Thank you so much for that! Sorry about the worry I caused you.]_

_[It's no problem at all. I'm glad you had a good time in the end.]_

_[Shabu-shabu is good, isn't it? I feel like I could probably have it every day! Hotpots are a really powerful meal, aren't they?]_

_[That'd be expensive, wouldn't it? And you'd get sick of it sooner or later, I'd imagine.]_

_[Maybe!]_

Sayo hesitates a little.

But only a little.

_[Would you like to go to that restaurant sometime after the new year?]_

_[Sure! Who's coming?]_

_[Just my and yourselves, I was thinking. Unless Hina sneaks along.]_

Is it her, or does the next reply seem like it took half a minute longer? She is starting to nod off, though.

_[I wonder if Hina would want to come if it was just us two, though.]_

Hmm. It's not as if Hina hates Hazawa, or anyone particularly, for that matter. Does Sayo know what Hazawa means?

...maybe. _[Maybe.]_

_[Maybe!]_

_[Good night, now.]_

__

**Author's Note:**

> "Sis, is this a cat?"  
> "It's meant to be."  
> "It's super cute! It kind of looks like me, too!"
> 
> (heya - here's a little festive something, recipient [a certain somebody,](https://twitter.com/TanukEK) prompted by the [Bandori Secret Santa 2019.](https://twitter.com/bandorisanta) hope you enjoyed!)
> 
> "I'm glad you like it."  
> "Do you have any more sticker things? I wanna put one for you next to it!"  
> "I'm flattered, but... well, yes, actually. Let me go find them again."


End file.
